Just Be Happy
by One Unique Girl
Summary: "Your such a dork, Edward." "But I'm your dork, Bella." "Always..." She whispered before her eyes filled with tears as she stared at me. "...But you have to let me go, Edward. You have to really let me go. It's time for you to move on, really move on. Tanya loves you, Edward. Your hers now." "I'm scared." I admitted looking down at her. "I don't want to forget you."


**Just Be Happy.**

**Edward Cullen.**

My buried my head under the pillows trying to hide from the suns raise, I reached out into the comfortable bed looking for my wife. My beautiful wife. We'd been married since high school. She was the love of my life, and I hers.

There is no better feeling in the world then waking up to the person you love, knowing that she is without a doubt the love of your life. I know I was sounding more and more pathetic but I was just so happy, and nothing could bring me down today.

Except finding an empty bed. "Bella?"

I was just about to get out of bed when a woman walked into the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel. A tiny towel. The woman was admittedly beautiful, but she was certainly not my wife. The strange woman smiled as she walked towards the bed.

"Morning handsome, who were you talking too?" The strange woman asked as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. Her blonde hair. My Bella was a brunette. I preferred brunettes.

"Who are you?" I asked beginning to panic, what was I doing in bed with this woman. Why were we naked. Oh please tell me I didn't cheat on my wife... No! I would never do such a thing. I'd never hurt Bella like that.

The woman in front of me looked shocked. "What do you mean, Edward? You know damn well who I am. We've only been together for 3 years!"

"No, no we haven't!" I yelled jumping out of bed grabbing the sheets to cover my junk. "I'm a married man! Who are you-" I trailed off looking around the room. "-Where am I?" This was not my house. This was not my bed. And this certainly wasn't my wife. What the hell was happening to me? Where was my wife. My eyes snapped to the woman in front of me. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?" She asked looking rather panicked. "Eddie your scaring me! What's wrong! Who are you talking about?"

"My wife?!" I yelled at her. "Where is she! Where is my wife! What have you done to her- I swear if you've hurt her I'll kill you."

"Edward you need to calm down." The woman cried looking terrified. "I'll call your parents, they'll know what to do. Okay. Just stay calm baby, please."

I backed myself into the wall and slid down fisting my hands in my hair. "Dad will know what do. He'll know where Bella is. Bella. My sweet Bella. I have to find her. I can't live without her."

"Carlisle, it's Tanya. You have to come over right now! Edward's lost it. He has no idea who I am. Please I'm so scared, Carlisle- No, I mean he has no idea who I am or where he is. All keeps doing is talking about some girl named Bella. He's calling her his wife- okay. Just hurry."

I flinched away from 'Tanya's' hand shaking my head. "Don't touch me. Don't touch me."

Tanya sank down to the floor in front of me. She was wearing clothes now. Thank god. "You really don't remember who I am?" When I didn't answer she continued. "I'm your girlfriend, Edward. We've been together for 3 years. We met at your parents Christmas party, we had our first kiss under the mistletoe."

I shook my head glaring at her. "No. That never happened. Your lying. Bella is the only girl I've ever kissed, she's my first everything. Stop lying to me!"

"Edward, Tanya..." My fathers voice called from downstairs.

I jolted up wrapping the sheet around me as I bolted to the stairs. "Dad!"

"Edward." Dad said looking up at me concerned. "What's going on-"

"Where is she."

"Where's who, Edward?"

I gave him a look like he was crazy. "Seriously? You know damn well who I'm talking about. Bella. My wife. Alice's best friend since forever. Where is she dad?" As I asked this my mother, sister, brother and brother-in-law came in behind him. "Alice you know who I'm talking about don't you-"

"Yes." She said looking up at me. "Your talking about Isabella Swan. From Fork's."

I nodded thankful someone was finally telling me the truth. I knew I could count on Alice. I got off the first step and looked at Alice. "Yes, is she okay? She must be so worried- I didn't cheat on her- I'd never cheat on her..."

"I know that, Edward." Alice said taking my hand and leading me to the lounge room. "Sit down-"

"No, I want to see Bella. I have to explain-"

"I know, Edward." Alice said patting my arm. "But you have to sit down."

I sighed reluctantly and sat down beside her. "What am I doing here, Alice?"

"You live here, Edward." Alice said patting my arm when I began to get upset. "You have to listen to me, Edward. I'd never lie to you. Would I? Not when it came to Bella."

"No." I said looking up at her. "Where is she, Alice?"

Alice's eyes filled with tears as she stared at me. "She's dead; she died 11 years ago, Edward. Remember? It was a car accident. You and Bella were going to meet Jasper and I at the restaurant, but before you could make it a truck cut you off on an intersection and forced you off the road. Bella died on impact, you tried to save her but it was too late."

I stared at my sister as flashes of that night came back to me.

"Do we have to go out?" I asked leaving a trail of wet hot kisses along her neck. "Wouldn't you rather stay in and order pizza. We could put a movie on, and not watch it. We could stay in bed and I could pick up where we left off in the shower..."

Bella giggled as she put in her earrings. "I'd love nothing more then to cuddle up in bed with you and never leave, but I promised Alice we'd make it to dinner this time. We've already cancelled on them twice. You have to meet Jasper sooner or later, he's really very nice."

"What's one more night?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist. "Come on, you know you want to stay in."

"I really do, but I made a promise." Bella said stubbornly as she leaned forward and kissed me. "Now go get your damn keys and meet me at the car."

I sighed reluctantly. "This Jasper guy had better be paying for dinner, Bella."

Her laughter filtered through the apartment and I found myself smiling at the sound. Everything she did put a smile on my face. I was one lucky bastard that was for sure. I grabbed my keys, and wallet before locking up the apartment and meeting Bella at the car.

"I can't remember if I locked the bad door..." Bella mused as I opened her door for her. I shook my head and kissed her nose. She looked so beautiful tonight, though she always looked beautiful. Tonight she was actually wearing a dress, a navy blue button up one. She had a thin pink belt, and a pair of peach plat form pumps. Her hair was lose and messy in a styled sort of way.

"I locked it." I smiled shutting the door behind her.

I walked around to my side of the car and climbed in, Bella was already fiddling with the iPod trying to find her favourite song. I was surprised when she picked an Alicia Keys song. Like You'll Never See Me Again.

We were just crossing the intersection when my whole world shattered around me. Tires screeched, metal collided and she was screaming my name. "EDWARD!"

I shook my head rocking back and forth. "No, no..."

Alice wrapped her arms around me as I broke down. "Shh, it's okay. Let it out."

"How come he's remembering now?" Tanya asked from somewhere behind me.

"It's the anniversary of her death." Emmett answered barely able to keep his voice even. "Every year he forgets what happened that night, and Alice has to go through it all over again with him. Until he remembers what happened. If she doesn't he gets very distressed, and occasionally violent. He hasn't had one since you two met, we'd thought he'd finally moved on..."

"So he's still in love with his dead wife?"

"He'll always be in love with Bella." My mother said sounding heart broken. "Don't let this get to you, Tanya. He loves you very much. You've brought my son back to life, from the moment you two met I saw a change in him. He began to rebuild his life, and I saw love and happiness return to my boy. You've helped him do just that. You make him whole, Tanya."

"Something must've triggered it." My father said having put his two cents in.

"Last night..." Tanya said speaking up sounding upset. "...On the news, a newly married couple were involved in a car accident. The woman died and the husband remained in a critical condition. Do you think that could've been it?"

I just sat there in my sisters arms staring at the carpet, I was slowly drowning out their voices. All I wanted was to be numb. I wanted to forget. I'd gone so long without feeling like this, and now suddenly after three years it was here crippling me. Why was this happening to me. Would I never be able to move on.

Bella giggled looking up at me through her lashes. "Your such a dork, Edward."

I grinned wrapping my arms around waist, trapping her between the tree and me. "But I'm your dork, Bella."

She smiled lifting her arms around my neck. "Always..." She whispered before her eyes filled with tears as she stared at me. "...But you have to let me go, Edward. You have to really let me go. It's time for you to move on, really move on. Tanya loves you, Edward. Your hers now."

"I'm scared." I admitted looking down at her. "I don't want to forget you."

She smiled placing her hand over my heart. "There's no reason to be scared, Edward. I'll always be with you. In here. But I'm gone now, and Tanya is waiting for you. She will make you very happy, and she will give you all the things you want in life. A wife, a family, the white picket fence and the Labrador named It."

"But-" I began but she covered my lips with her finger.

"Why must you be so stubborn." She giggled as she stroked my cheek. "Your heart is pure, it's filled with love and kindness. It's the best thing about you. Don't wast any more of your love on me, I got my share of it when I was alive. It's Tanya's turn now. She's good for you."

"I love you." I whispered swallowing the lump in my throat. "But I love her too."

"And that's okay." Bella smiled ducking under my arm and walking off towards our meadow. "Be happy, Edward. That's all I want for you. I want you to have everything you want; just be happy."


End file.
